1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller mount, and more particularly to a roller mount for a roller of a conveyer.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conveyer substantially comprises a base (80) and multiple rollers (81) rotatably mounted on the base to deliver objects, wherein some of the rollers (81) are powered. To rotatably mount the rollers (81) on the base (80), multiple roller mounts are mounted on the base (80). With further reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional roller mount comprises an axle (82), a securing board (90), two positioning panels (91,92) and two fasteners. The axle (82) is rotatably connected with a roller (81) and has a connecting end with a hexagonal cross section. The securing board (90) is securely mounted on the base (80) and has a hexagonal positioning hole (901) mounted around the connecting end of the axle (82). Two convex protrusions (902) formed on one side of the securing board (90) respectively at two sides of the positioning hole (901). Each protrusion (902) has a through hole (903) defined through the protrusion (902).
Each holding panel (91,92) has a hexagonal positioning hole (911,921) aligning with each other and the positioning hole (901) in the securing board (90) and mounted around the connecting end of the axle (82). Two through holes (912,922) are defined through each holding panel (91,92) and align respectively with the through holes (903) in the securing board (90). The protrusions (902) on the securing board (90) are partially mounted respectively in the through holes (912,922) in the holding panels (91,92).
The fasteners are mounted respectively through the through holes (903,912,922) in the securing board (90) and the holding panels (91,92) and each comprises a bolt (93) and a nut (94). The bolt (93) is mounted through the aligning through holes (903,912,922) in the securing board (90) and the holding panels (91,92) and is screwed with the nut (94). Accordingly, the securing board (90) and the holding panels (91,92) are combined securely together with the fasteners, and the connecting end of the axle (82) is held securely in the positioning holes (901,911,921) in the securing board (90) and the holding panels (91,92).
However, the positioning holes (901,911,921) in securing board (90) and the holding panels (91,92) have a same size in dimension, the holding effect applied to the connecting end of the axle (82) is limited. When a large force or vibration being applied to the roller (81) or the axle (82), the connecting end of the axle (80) easily detaches or escapes from the positioning holes (901,911,921). Additionally, two fasteners are needed for the conventional roller mount, so to assemble or disassemble the conventional roller mount is time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a roller mount to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.